The Light in the Darkness
by Edelweiss Roses
Summary: Prue Walterson makes the sacrifice and is pulled into Pinhead and the other cenobites' world of Hell. The catch is: They can't harm her.
1. Chapter One: The Sacrifice

**The Light in the Darkness**

Chapter One: The Sacrifice

It was just like any other ordinary day in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with the slight exception of the pouring rain beating against the pavements of the streets. The downpour of rain caused the slightly polluted air to seem to be filled with absolutely nothing but dread and misery. The clouds in the darkened sky were heavy with water droplets covered the sun, letting no rays of light through their thick blanket. Overall, the day was dark and bleak and yet undeterred the normally jubilant Pittsburgh residents. This was especially so with the lightness, that shone brightly through the darkness, of two girls walking the puddle-filled sidewalks. The elder one was clad in complete secretarial attire and the younger girl, who could not have been any older than thirteen, in a simple yellow shirt and jeans holding a clear bubble umbrella that they both shared.

The two young women were distinctively related to each as their physical similarities were very alike. However, the most striking thing about them was that they both possessed the same curly golden blonde hair. Their hair alone, although the younger one's was cut in a short bob and the older girl's was in a loose bun, radiated the elegant essence of the sun. It was as if their luscious locks were made of the Greek God Apollo's golden chariot as it rode through the sky.

The pre-teen jumped in a rather large puddle, splashing her companion. Unlike most young adults her age, instead of becoming angry and scolding the girl, she simply laughed and jumped in a similar puddle in distinct retaliation.

"Prue! You're gonna get my iPod wet!" The youngest pouted with her lower lip prominently sticking out.

"Then you shouldn't have splashed me first, lil' sis!" The one named Prue laughed.

Indeed, the pair were sisters but with a ten-year age difference between them. Prue's father had died while serving his country in the war in Iraq while she was in her first year of school. Fours years later her mother remarried another man, who of which was a nice young fellow, and almost an entire year later May, her little sister, came into this world. On Prue's 20th birthday, her mother and step-father died in a serious car crash due to an intoxicated driver who also died in the crash, leaving the siblings orphans. May soon then had the difficult choice of living with her grandparents or Prue, who was now an option since she was old enough the care for May. The sisters had a very close bond, strongly held even in the first few years of May's life, so she ultimately picked her sister. A few years later, May now attended the local middle school where she had tons of friends and was quite popular. Prue worked close by as a well-paid secretary for a famous law firm. Needless to say, they were well off and very happy together given the circumstances.

Prue cheerfully grinned, contrasting with the gloomy dullness of the rainy day, and ruffled her sister's hair only causing May to pout even more.

"Stop," she whined," You're messing up my hair!"

Prue childishly stuck her tongue out at her sister until she nearly ended up biting it clean off when she bumped into an elderly homeless man, the both of them stumbling over.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, sir! I wasn't paying any attention!" Prue exclaimed helping the poor man up from the wet pavement. Noticing that the scraggly guy was completely soaked from head to toe from being in the rain from so long, Prue's heart instantly panged in her chest and transferred the umbrella she and her sister were sharing to into his gloved hand.

"Here, take this before you catch a cold, sir!"

The elderly homeless man smiled, revealing that he was missing his front two teeth and gladly took the umbrella off her hands.

"Thank ya so much, young lady...And in return, I want to give ya something!" He said before producing a golden box from inside his torn and tattered jacket, "A token of my gratitude. All of your wishes will come true if you solve it, my dear."

Prue could not help but gaze at the marvelous golden cube. It possessed really strange and foreign looking markings etched upon it. The intricacy of it was truly...awe-inspiring. Prue was so captivated by its sheer beauty that she almost did not feel her hands stretching out in front of her to take it out of his hands. She soon caught herself, however, and simply smiled and curtseyed in the rain.

"I sincerely apologize but I could not take something as precious as that from you, kind sir. Truly I cannot and I really must be on my way back home. Thank you for the offer though. Come along May!" She said kindly, meaning every word she utttered.

Hurrying off with her sister, Prue paused to wave goodbye at the homeless and noticed that the glorious box was gone from his hands and was chuckling to himself. She innocently assumed that he had returned it to the safe quarters of inside his jacket, tattered as it was. Prue felt the strangest feeling of regret of not taking it off his weary hands but she instantly shook the thought out of her head. The homeless man obviously needed something as valuable as that box more than she did, even if all he did was pawn it for money. She and her sister were well off on their own and besides, she would have felt so guilty from taking such a lovely box from a homeless and elderly gentleman!

They soon found their apartment building and went in the door, casually greeting the friendly receptionist. The pair entered the elevator and pressed the button number six, the top floor.

"So that man, while kind enough, was a bit weird wasn't he May?" Prue commented.

"Yeah, but...why didn't you take the pretty box?" May asked curiously.

"Oh May, I could never do that! He needed it more than I do. It was probably worth a lot of money so it would be better if he would have it than us."

"But...He said that it would make all of your wishes come true!"

"May..," Prue sighed, taking her wet golden locks out of her bun, "When you're older you'll understand."

May simply groaned and rolled her eyes at her older sisters' comment.

Finally reaching their floor, their door was right across from the elevator so in mere matter od seconds, Prue had pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Once inside, they took off their galoshes leaving them by the side of the door and hung up their rain coats. Prue ruffled her hair, letting her full natural curls hand out loose.

"I'll start on dinner in a minute; I'm going to get changed into something more comfortable, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Prue sighed and walked over to her room, shutting her door in the process. She walked over to her wooden dresser and opened the top drawer, taking out a white long-sleeved shirt and her favorite pair of blue jeans. After slipping on a fresh pair of fuzzy slipper socks, Prue went into the bathroom to fix her hair and take off her makeup, of which was beginning to drip from being exposed to the rain. After she finished up her work, Prue was pulled from the brief process when she heard May let out an Earth-shattering scream of pure terror.

"May!" Prue cried out as she instinctively bolted from the bathroom and out her bedroom, nearly tearing the door off it's hinges in her rush, only to find a frightened May beside the now glowing golden box that Prue had politely refused from the homeless man. It was then that Prue put two and two together and figured out that May had accepted the box from the man when her back was turned.

Suddenly out of nowhere, metal hooks flew out of the box towards May and was about to pull her in when Prue grabbed onto her sister and they dodged the terrifying hooks.

The two frightened sisters, who were now clutching each other, were surrounded in complete darkness which only added to their terror. An eerie red glowing light emanated from the hellish box and four figures emerged. Their horrific appearances made May whimper in pure fear and to bury hear head in Prue's chest.

There was first a man, who had light blue skin as if he had been drowned or had frozen to death. There were painful looking pins sticking out in a concise, geometric formation on the entirety of his head, face and all. The second one that appeared was bald female who had her raw throat exposed and a large nail through her nose. The third one was rather gruesome, more so than the others, and had its face twisted and wrapped around itself and it chattered its open teeth. The fourth was very round and plump and wore black goggles that his its eyes from sight. They all wore what looked like leather robes and this scene, altogether, was an absolutely terrifying sight.

The one with pins sticking of his head spoke, pointing his finger at the cowering May, "The box...you opened it, we came."

The sisters were rendered speechless and only looked at each other before peering back at the leader of the hellish figures.

"You must come with us now, child, for you called us forth.

Prue instantly, and bravely, stood up and protectively hid May behind her back.

"She is NOT going with you! I won't allow it. Why do you want my sister in the first place?!"

"She opened the box and called us forth with hidden desires in her heart. She has sin inside her soul, young one, and for that she must come with us to Hell, whether you allow it or not," The leader replied, somewhat amused at Prue's sudden courage.

"W-what if I trade something for her coul?" Prue's voice trembled.

"There is nothing of mortal value to us that you can ever trade to us."

"...What about me?...My soul for hers," Prue pleaded," Let her be spared and take me insted!"

May cried and held tightly to her sister, begging her not to.

The leader just smiled, an eerie sight at that, "You are very brave, young one. Sacrificing your life for another's. I am very intrigued about how long your bravery will last. We will trade your sisters' soul for yours, do we have a deal?"

The leader with the gruesome pins sticking out of his head stuck his ominously out towards Prue. She gulped and stepped forward, taking his cold, rigidly powerful hand in hers and shook it, sealing the deal.

Prue was doing this for her sister. She needed to be brave for her. She could not be afraid...

So why was she terrified beyond all measure?

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I do not own the Hellraiser franchise or Pinhead and the Cenobites. I only own Prue and May Walterson.**

**Yay! I am finally back! I sincerely apologize for not updating for so long. I was simply suffering from a severe writer's block and school just kept me from updating. You may now look forward to more updates now but first I am rewriting what I already have.**

**Thank you for being so patient to me and to all the people who have followed and reviewed my story as well as favorited it: You guys rock!**

**-Edelweiss Roses**


	2. Chapter Two: Protection

**The Light in the Darkness**

Chapter Two: Protection

Prue grasped Pinhead's cold blue hand and her body gave an involuntary shudder. The mundane handshake, although the circumstances were anything but ordinary, exuded a well-disguised strength. This man, truly looked like and angel of death...This powerful otherwordly being could do her more harm than any other mortal person or beast for that matter. And he probably would do more harm to here than she could possibly imagine in the time to come.

Within a matter of seconds, Prue's world became surrounded in complete darkness as she was transported into the golden box. She felt as if she was moving faster than the speed of light itself ans as she moved through what in her mind seemed like a wormhole, the other ghastly beings disappeared leaving her alone in the darkness. After what could have been only a few minutes of travelling this way, Prue felt herself drastically slow down and the darkness became even deeper and darker.

Eventually, Prue was flung down onto a hard concrete floor and her forehead smacked harshly into the ground. Feeling the warm blood trickle down over her eyebrows and into her eyes, Prue reached her trembling hand up to wipe it off her face. Smearing the blood onto her jeans, getting the blood off of her hand, her terrified brown eyes surveyed the room that she was now in. Prue could not see a single thing in front of her, it was that extremely dark. She even waved her hand in front of her face and she could not even see her own hand. Prue had a few expectations of what Hell would be like but it was anything but this. Instead of burning heat, like one would think Hell would be surrounded by, she was engulfed in freezing temperatures. If she did not know better, Prue would have thought that it was snowing it was that cold.

After rubbing her frigid hands together, Prue crossed her arms over her chest and placed her palms underneath her warm armpits. The coldness seeped through her inadequate clothing causing her body temperature to slowly lower itself and to begin to shiver in a desperate attempt to keep warm. If she stayed there any longer, Prue was sure that she would end up as blue as Pinhead himself! Forcing her chilled feet to go forward, Prue moved in an unknown direction until she smacked straight into a wall, causing her to fall right onto her buttocks. Trembling in a mixture of fear and cold, she picked herself back up and walked alongside the stone wall until she saw a small golden ball of light appear out of pure nothingness in what appeared to be a doorless entryway.

Mesmerized by the soft pulsating light source, Prue felt an instant wave of calmness wash over her. The light was so peaceful to look at. As she became closer and closer to it, she felt it's pleasantly warm heat radiate all over her freezing body. The ball of light was a very familiar color of gold as it was the very same color of Prue's hair of which she had inherited by her deceased mother. Was this her mom coming from Heaven to guide her to freedom?

...Or was it Pinhead and the cenobites trying to trick her into thinking that she was safe?

The almost deceptively soothing light began to move, disappearing into an unknown hallway and before Prue could stop herself, she felt her feet move forward to follow it. It was a very far-fetched idea, but she reasoned that if she stayed with the light source that it would lead her out of this area to safety. Prue had to hold on to some sort of hope that she would survive this ordeal relatively unscathed even if she had her doubts in this strange yet comforting ball of warm light.

As she was following the light, Prue allowed her thoughts to wander. She wondered if her little sister May would be fine without her and as to how she would deal with the sacrifice that Prue had made for her. Prue figured that May could always move in with their grandparents but how would May explain Prue's sudden disappearance. Would her little sister say that Prue abandoned her? She highly doubted that and scolded herself in her head for thinking such thoughts about May.

And what about her job? Would her employees just assume that she had quit without notice and give away her hard-earned position to some other eager person? After all of Prue's hard work and dedication to that company, it would all go to waste because of that accursed golden box! Why did she have to bump into that homeless man?!

Most of all Prue wondered, if this ball of light did not bring her to safety, then how in the world would she survive being here? This was Hell for crying out loud! This place was reserved for the most evil of souls, the ones that God damned to be imprisoned and tortured for the rest of eternity! The only good thing, other than saving her sister's soul, that could come out of her being here is that if she encountered Hitler then she could give him a swift kick where the sun doesn't shine on behalf of all the innocent peuple who suffered and perished during his reign of hate and evil.

Suddenly, the ball of golden light halted. It had reached a dead end and disappeared back into completely nothingness.

Prue was absolutely furious. She had been walking, for what seemed like hours all this time, almost ignorantly investing her life with this light for it to only take her to a dead end?! Letting out a heated breath of exasperation, Prue slammed her balled fists against the wall in pure anger...and what came next came to her in pure shock.

The wall roared.

The seemingly solid wall shifted and turned itself around. Before Prue could register exactly what was happening, she was staring into the demonic red eyes of a beast made entirely out of stone. The terrifying creature had the hooded head of a cobra, ready to strike with long fangs and razor-sharp teeth, the crouching body of a majestic lion, and a large spiked tail. The chimaera hissed, baring its deadly teeth with yellow venom dripping from its long exposed fangs. This was all it took for Prue to bolt in the opposite in pure and utter terror.

Despite her now, once again, freezing feet being painfully sore from all of that mindless walking, the sudden release of adrenaline gave her a newfound energy as it steadily coursed through her veins. Prue ran as if her very life depended on it, of which it did in this very situation! Who knew what that beast could do to her if she dared to stopped?

Icy cold air was sucked in heavily through her lungs with every breath she took and just as soon as she was going to take in another much needed breath, the wind was instantly knocked out of her as a concrete body crushed into her, slamming Prue onto the hard floor. It was then that Prue came back face to face with the chimaeras' frightening cobra head. Prue's eyes widened in fear as the beasts' head cocked back to strike and just as its fangs were about to come into contact with her flesh...it stopped dead in its tracks.

A pulsating white energy, similar to the ball of light from earlier but more pure, was surrounding Prue in a protective orb. It prevented the hellish creature from doing bodily harm to her. The chimaera then became confused and more infuriated as it repeatedly tried to strike her time and time again but the white energy never ceased to stop it from biting her.

All of a sudden, hooked metal wires wrapped around Prue's body and pulled her against another wall harshly with her hand held helplessly above her head. Prue whimpered in fear, not knowing if the white energy would have ultimately caused more harm to befall upon her from protecting her from the chimaera.

"Bite her," a powerful voice, that Prue vaguely remembered belonged to Pinhead, eminated from the wall behind her.

The creature obeyed almost domestically, as if a beast like that could be domesticated, and tried desperately to sink its venomous teeth into her flesh, but was once again stopped by the protective white barrier surrounding her. After another failed attempt, the chimaera stopped before exiting the hallway in defeat, leaving Prue hanging helplessly against the cold wall. From the deep darkness, the lead cenobite Pinhead emerged with his blue face like stone, not revealing any emotion, if even possessed any, to her. He glided silently towards Prue, stoppinf only a few feet in front her. Those mysterious metal hooks flew out from behind him and they almost struck her if not for the even more strange glowing energy field that stopped them. The hooks retracted behind him and Pinhead strode even closer to Prue.

"Curious..."

Pinhead harshly grabbed Prue's face in his cold hand and turned it from right to left, inspecting her as if she was a mere child's plaything. While he was doing so, the metal hooks once again sneaked out from behind him, masking themselves in the darkness so that Prue would not see them coming. When Prue was fully distracted by Pinhead's inspection, the hooks took that opportunity to strike only to be stopped once again by the strange white energy field that covered her entire body, of which also physically forced Pinhead's strong hands from her face.

"Very curious, indeed...Young one, since you are completely pure of sin, you have the Heavens protection on your side," Pinhead said, taking a step back from Prue was was desperately trying to keep a brave face on.

Prue did not understand his word. What did he mean that the Heavens were on her side? Did they have something to do with this white force field surrounding her?

Pinhead, sensing her confusion, explained, "...This means that you cannot be harmed here..._We can't hurt you_."

Prue's eyes widened, slightly shocked that he would admit something as major as this to her.

"...However...," he continued, "...It does not mean that there are not other ways to hurt you. There are some things that not even the Heavens cannot protect.

Pinhead smiled, a rather frightening sight to behold, "I will be your own personal Hell. I promise that I will break you...Remember, Prue...," he paused as he said her name for the first time,"...I am still curious as to how far your bravery will last."

With that, Pinhead disappeared back into the darkness and the hooks that were holding Prue up disappeared as well, dropping her to the cold floor to leave her to fully take in Pinhead's haunting words:

_...I will break you..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Once again, I do not own the Hellraiser franchise or Pinhead an the cenobites. I only own Prue and May Walterson.**

**Yes! I rewrote this chapter and will soon be moving onto completing the next chapter. Thank you to all my loyal followers and I will be updating soon. Oh, and please review just to let me know if you are satisfied with the changes, though slight, to the story. Thank you and stay tuned.**

**-Edelweiss Roses**


End file.
